O Pisica Viata
by CiCipizza
Summary: Romania leaves Demitri, Gilbert, and Antonia to their own devices. Oh the trouble these three cats canget into... Prize fic for Antonia Ivanevna Braginski. Thank you and have a nice day!


**O Pisica Viata**

**A/N: Well, seems I finally got my right answer from the only faithful person who bothered to send this afflicted writer a PM... (I still have writer's block, so sorry if this comes out like crap) Oh one thing before I continue to rant...:**

_**SCHOOL'S FINISHED!**_**So everything will come faster, but grades are still pestering me. Also, don't expect crap for a while.**

**Anyway: THANK YOU Antonia Ivanevna Braginski FOR ANSWERING MY EPIC QUESTION! Sorry I didn't post sooner, but here it is~ ENJOY!**

**NOTE; Humans: country names. Cats: Human names. Got it? Gut! **

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF EPICNESS~XOXOXOXO**

"Bye, Demitri! I'll be back after 8:00 pm. Don't light the house on fire and play nice, bine?" Romania called to his cat, which was obediently sitting on the carpet of his house. He was planning on pranking Hungary so hard, it was insane. Of course Prussia would distract her. And Siberia would fool Austria. He was leaving Siberia's, Prussia's, and his cat to their own devices for seven hours. Probably not smart, but oh well. He checked the amount of food and water they had and left.

As soon as the door clicked shut, the yellow orange cat raced to the window to check. The car drove away and he meowed in happiness.'HE'S FINALLY GONE! THANK YOU DUMNEZEU!' His two friends purred in thanks, before wandering of to find something to do. Not even five minutes later Gilbert whined,

"DEMITRI! THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!" He meowed in agitation.

"Check the kitchen, check the kitchen~" Demitri knew the location of _it._ His owner tried to hide it but to no avail. The one, the only: The precious catnip~! He ran in and pushed open a cabinet, quickly finding what he was looking for. Demitri drug it out for the others to see.

"Высокий! Now we can have some fun, да?" Antonia purred in glee. She pawed open the lid and took a deep whiff of the smell. Just that made her close to bouncing off the walls. Demitri stuffed his favorite toy, a small stuffed bat(the animal), into it and had it coated in it. Gilbert and Antonia did the same, and soon they were all acting crazy.

"OMSHIZ, LOOK! I CAN FLY LIKE GILBIRD!" Gilbert yowled, jumping as far as he could off the edge of the table before landing on the ground, face first.

"Gil, you must have fallen from heaven, 'cause you kinda landed on your face..." Antonia said uncertainly, before she too, jumped off the couch.

"LOOK AT ME! IMA GUMNUT TREE~!" Demitri said happily before bounding after the others, if not slightly wobbly on his paws. " I wanna eat a treat, where did he put them again?" He mumbled to himself, padding towards the kitchen. He opened all the cabinets in search of the things, but no such luck.

"Um, Demitri... What are you ищете?" Antonia walked by his pacing figure, irritation crawling up and down his back.

"I can't find them! Where in the name of dumnezeu did he put lor?"He growled, hissed, and spat; but he knew it wouldn't help his predicament.

"Ohhhh, butterfly~!" Antonia chased after the butterfly, that was outside, and ran into the window. "Ouchie... DEMITRI! WHY YOU NO TELL ME A WINDOW WAS HERE?" He had been boredly watching her. Not really paying attention to the injured cat, he had moved back to looking for his precious. 'AHA! HERE THEY ARE!' He thought in glee, purring and pulling the bag out. He ate a treat as Gilbert chased Antonia's tail, thinking it was a fluffy toy.

"Now, this is a Cat's Life..." He mumbled before curling up in his bed, treats still close to him, and fell into a blissful sleep. That catnip had worn him out...

_XoXoXo~ a couple hours later ~XoXoXo_

Romania had finally gotten back and his trickery was well paid for. Hungary+Injured Austria Dummy+ Ketchup Covered Knife= SHITS AND GIGGLES. Prussia had taken her out for shopping while Siberia had led Austria away, stating something or other about wanting to learn how to play the piano. After they had left, he slipped in and set the entire thing up. Hungary and Prussia came back after a while, Prussia looking thoroughly winded, to the horrifying sight. He, Prussia, when she had saw it, Siberia were laughing out loud. Hungary was SPAZZING!

He was still giggling like a school girl when he walked into his house, only to find catnip EVERYWHERE. He stopped everything, staring at the mess. In said mess were the three culprits. Gilbert was laid out flat on his back with his Gilbird toy on his stomach. Antonia was starting to fall off the back of the recliner, stuffed husky right there with her. And then his cat, Demitri curled in his bed, nose stuffed in a bag of treats and stuffed bat near is backside. He smiled as he picked up the treats, and made sure Antonia wouldn't fall. He would chew out his cat tomorrow, maybe. This is to cute of a scene to ruin. With that he took a picture, posted it on his facebook and went to bed, tired from the long drive to and from Austria, and laughing.

_**THE END**_

**XOXOXOXO~LINE BREAK OF EPICNESS~XOXOXOXO**

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed that cute little bit of humor~ I personally loved the quote Antonia said to Gilbert, it seemed so fitting! Sadly this time, no Romania/Hungary, but I have Austria and Hungary sharing a house cause I'm lazy and it would be funny as heck. I support both so I said screw it. BUT! Enough of that crap. And follow these rules:**

**READ**

**REVIEW**

**ALERT/FAVORITE ME!**

**And read my other four stories, ja?**

**All Russian and Romanian is from Google Translated. Correct me if I'm wrong.**


End file.
